


You'll Never Find Out

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gen, Hangover, M/M, One of My Favorites, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yuri!!! On Stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: As food is served and drinks start to flow, Seung-gil finds himself in the same place he's spent much of the last few days: alone in a corner with a glass of sake in his hand, watching Takeshi Nishigori.When drinks get involved, Seung-gil's feelings for Takeshi and their results go from bad to worse.(based on the Yuri!!! on Stage drama)





	You'll Never Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, Any, I want you so bad it's devouring me / And I think I love you / But you'll never find out." Ever since I read about drunken Seung-gil kissing Nishigori in the Yuri on Stage drama, I've wanted the angsty unrequited love fic, and this prompt gave me the excuse to write it. :3

The Victor & Friends ice show goes great. All of Hasetsu seems to show up, and of course people travel from all around to see the star-studded line-up. After it's all over, the skaters return to Yu-topia Katsuki for their own celebration of a job well done.

As food is served and drinks start to flow, Seung-gil finds himself in the same place he's spent much of the last few days: alone in a corner with a glass of sake in his hand, watching Takeshi Nishigori. The man is seated across the room, talking animatedly to Yuuri and Victor, arms waving emphatically as he explains something or other, a jolly, open expression on his handsome face.

Seung-gil sighs as he cuts his eyes to where Takeshi's wife is chasing after their daughters as they make their rounds around the room demanding autographs from the assembled skaters.

Wife. Daughters.

And all Seung-gil has is a crush. He groans, crossing his arms on the table and dropping his face into them. He has a helpless crush on a man who's already married with a family. And, in all honestly, one who probably doesn't have the least bit of attraction to men anyway.

Seung-gil tilts his head just a little, laying eyes on him again. He wishes he could get those facts to _matter_. Because Takeshi is laughing again as he takes his leave of the table and approaches his wife, and the sound makes Seung-gil's cheeks go pink. He wishes it were him making him make that sound.

“Hey.”

Seung-gil sits up, started, but it's only Phichit, holding out another glass. “I thought you could use this,” he explains as he sits down next to him.

Seung-gil takes it without question.

Phichit raises an eyebrow. “Still pining after Mr. Nishigori?”

Seung-gil hides his blazing face in his hands, because yes, of course Phichit had been the only one to figure it out, practically from the first day. The Thai skater is too observant for his own good. Or Seung-gil's.

“You're killing yourself, man,” Phichit says sympathetically. “You gotta find someone else.”

“How do I even _do_ that?” Seung-gil whines, downing half the new glass of sake. “It's not like I _want_ to like him.”

“Unrequited love,” Phichit sighs. “You poor thing.”

Seung-gil would smack him, but he doesn't have the heart. “Your advice?” he asks instead.

Phichit looks around the room then back at Seung-gil. He holds out his own glass. “Drink more. Leave early.”

Seung-gil takes the third drink. He's already starting to feel a little tipsy, but it's not like he has to go anywhere. He has a room just down the hall, and he's fairly certain he can make it there no matter how drunk he is. And, if he's lucky, being inebriated will take the edge off his feelings.

“Ooh!” Phichit exclaims, jumping up. “Oh my god, Victor are Yuuri are playing a drinking game. I have to document this.” He pulls out his phone and darts off, Seung-gil waving vaguely after him. It's times like these he really regrets having no other real friends among the other figure skaters. Not that they would want to sit with his sour-mooded self right now.

He finds Takeshi again, standing in a circle with most of the others, watching the goings-on between Yuuri and Victor. He's laughing and cheering, dark eyes sparkling as he absently wraps an arm around his wife, and Seung-gil feels pang of jealously he wishes were easier to tamp down.

He makes himself look away, flags down Yuuri's sister for another drink. A glance at his watch shows it's still too early to excuse himself without someone making a fuss. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Seung-gil isn't sure how much more he's had to drink by the Phichit returns, but he feels pleasantly light and warm, less morose. He smiles when the other man sits down beside him, face pink and still chuckling.

“Did you see that?” Phichit demands, shoving his phone in Seung-gil's face and swiping through pictures faster than his bleary eyes can take them in. “They were stretching and stripping, and then Yuuri mentioned an ex and Victor went ballistic! Look!”

Seung-gil blinks the picture into focus: a half-naked Victor Nikiforov with the most affronted expression on his face. In his current condition, it's about the most hilarious thing he's ever seen, and he bursts into giggles.

“They were fighting!” Phichit protests. “Victor ran off!”

That's it. Seung-gil pushes himself to his feet – only stumbling a little.

“Where are you going?” Phichit asks.

“I'll find out where he went,” Seung-gil decides and sets out across the room. He occasionally has to steady himself on a table or the shoulder of a person he passes by, but he thinks he's doing okay. It only takes a few moments for him to reach Takeshi.

“Seung-gil,” the other man says when he stops in front of him. He takes in his wobbly appearance. “Are you all right?”

Seung-gil only nods. “Phichit said Victor and Yuuri had a fight. Are they okay?”

Takeshi waves a hand dismissively. “It was only a misunderstanding. I'm sure they'll be fine.”

The way he chuckles knowingly, the bemused expression on his face – Seung-gil can't help himself. He plants his hands on the sides of Takeshi's face and pulls him in for a kiss. The entire room seems to still for a long second as Seung-gil presses their lips together, Takeshi's as soft as he'd known they would be.

Then there's a hand on his elbow tugging him away, Phichit's voice saying, “That's enough sake for you!” and whispering “ _move_.” Seung-gil only barely catches a glimpse of Takeshi's bewildered face as his friend pulls him from the room.

“If I'd know you were gonna do that, I wouldn't have let you leave my side,” Phichit is muttering as he leads him back to his room. He opens the door and nudges him inside. “Go to sleep, Seung-gil,” he says, the look on his face sympathetic. “You'll have to deal with this in the morning.”

Seung-gil drops onto the mattress fully clothed, not bothering with the covers. That precious second plays over and over in his mind: Takeshi's lips against his, soft, open... He falls asleep to the taste of him.

* * *

He wakes late in the morning with a pounding headache, and it doesn't help that everyone in the inn seems to be shouting. He dresses in fresh clothes and winces as he emerges into the brightly-lit hallway. When makes it to the common room, Phichit is by his side in an instant.

“Aspirin,” he announces, holding out a pair of pills and glass of water, which Seung-gil gratefully accepts.

“Thanks. Did I miss something?” he asks, glancing at the people milling about. Victor and Yuuri aren't present, but all of the guests as well as the skaters are talking a million miles an hour.

“You have _no idea_ what you missed in the ongoing saga of Victor and Yuuri,” Phichit tells him, “but later.” His look turns from amused to concerned. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Seung-gil wracks his brain, trying to think around the dull ache. He'd been sulking in a corner, drinking, Victor and Yuuri had been stripping, then– He goes red. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah.” Phichit bites his lip. “I hoped you wouldn't forget that.”

“Oh my god, Phichit.” Seung-gil squeezes his eyes closed, fingers pressed to his temples. Because he _kissed Takeshi last night_ , and what is he going to do now?

“Hey, calm down, it'll be fine. You were drunk, right? Just tell him you were drunk.”

Seung-gil groans. “I can't believe I did that.”

“I had no time to stop you,” Phichit says apologetically.

“I dug my own grave.” Seung-gil looks around the room, and his heart nearly stops when he spots the Nishigori family eating breakfast across the way. Takeshi is looking straight at him. “What do I do?” he whispers.

Phichit turns to see their locked gazes. “Apologize?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Seung-gil's heart thunders as he tries to figure out what he's going to say. He takes one step away from Phichit, then another, distantly hears his friend wish him good luck. As if in slow motion, he sees Takeshi get up from the table. They meet halfway.

“About last night...” Seung-gil begins, hating how red he can feel his face getting. “Sorry. Um. I don't drink very often, and when I do, I can get...affectionate?”

Takeshi's face goes from uncertain to a blinding smile, and Seung-gil's heart twists as the older man claps him on the arm. “You just surprised me, kid, that's all. Don't even worry about it.” He leans in conspiratorially and teases, “Don't tell my wife, though.” When he pulls away with a wink, Seung-gil returns a smile he hopes isn't as pained as he feels. “Anyway, breakfast! Mama Katsuki, we've got a latecomer!” He directs Seung-gil to a table, and Seung-gil glances back at Phichit who's giving him a sympathetic look.

That's it, then. Takeshi believed his lie, believed the kiss to be a drunken mistake with no feeling behind it. The truth feels like lead in his gut. As the man walks away to rejoin his family, Seung-gil watches wistfully. He can't wait to get on a plane and leave this place, to not have to look at him anymore, desperately wanting what he can't have.

 


End file.
